


It's Not Really That Interesting

by prettybirdy979



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are together. How? Well, it's really not that interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Really That Interesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PipMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/gifts).



People often ask them how they got together. Actually they always ask, usually within minutes of John or Sherlock confirming there’s a relationship. If they ask Sherlock he’ll reply with a scalding analysis of one of their personal faults in requiring such knowledge and expose one of the person’s secrets. John will just politely reply it’s not really that interesting and walk off with an enigmatic smile.

No one suspects he’s telling the truth.

After all, neither of them actually remember the exact moment that their friendship became a ‘relationship’.

They were always close; Sherlock losing any regard for personal space as soon as he realised John would tolerate it. Because they were friends. And slowly John began to lose his regard in return, placing hands on backs then necks and grabbing hands instead of arms or shoulders. When watching telly in winter it seemed simpler to share the sofa and blanket rather than find another. Soon it’s comfortable for John to rest his head on Sherlock’s shoulder or Sherlock to rest his in John’s lap.

John plays with the curls one time. The bliss on Sherlock’s face meant he made it a regular occurrence.

Sure there’s a series of firsts they could use to mark their relationship. First time they shared a bed. But does that really count if they’ve been falling asleep on another while sharing the sofa for months? First kiss. But really, John had been kissing Sherlock’s forehead for weeks and their first was when Sherlock just decided to return the favour and missed. First sex...okay, yeah that’s one way to measure it but really that was more just kissing that kept going.

No one noticed. After all, John often wore Sherlock’s scarf on cold crime scenes so Sherlock must have decided to borrow John’s jumper in revenge. And they often stood that close, nothing unusual there.

It took Sherlock pulling John into a extremely long kiss after John fell into the Thames for anyone at Scotland Yard to realise. Which caused Sherlock to make noises about the intelligence of the Yard and John to kiss him again to shut him up.

They’ve never said I love you.

They don’t need to.


End file.
